In the medical systems known from the prior art a video recorder is known as a storage device with which data produced by a medical device, and representing a detected object, can be stored. It is therefore possible for example to record data produced by an x-ray C-arm device by means of the video recorder. For this purpose an image signal, which has been produced for example by a solid-state detector or a CCD detector (CCD=Charge Coupled Device), is converted by means of a standard converter into a BAS or FBAS signal (BAS=image blanking signal; FBAS=color image blanking signal) which can be recorded by a video recorder or a DVD recorder.